The compound eyes of most insects have a receptor highly sensitive to light of about 350 nm in wavelength and a receptor highly sensitive to light of about 530 nm in wavelength. Therefore, insect pests represented by stink bugs and moths are likely to be attracted to light having a wavelength of 300 to 600 nm. Accordingly, in those trapping devices for attracting and capturing such insect pests, a mercury lamp having a broad spectral range or a blue fluorescent lamp emitting a large amount of light in the ultraviolet region is used as an empirically-effective light source (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).